Code Crown
The are legendary artifacts, shaped like an SD memory card, which appear in Digimon Xros Wars. There is a Code Crown for each of the 108 Zones of the Digital World, and they serve as proof of sovereignty over their own Zone. Besides allowing their user to control a specific Zone, a Code Crown lets them create portals to other Zones. Once all of the Code Crowns have been obtained, they begin to reunite. All Zones controlled by a specific General, and all the Digimon in them, are reformatted to fit that General's dogma, and the individual Code Crowns merge into a larger fragment of the true Code Crown. However, because the Code Crowns are trying to come back together, when multiple Generals come together, they can easily lose their Code Crowns as the relics leave their X Loaders and try to rejoin. This essentially means that, once all of the Code Crowns are obtained and brought to the same place, the entire lot is up for grabs. List of Code Crowns ''Digimon Xros Wars'' (anime) # Green Zone: The Code Crown was possessed by MadLeomon before he was destroyed by Shoutmon X3, with Xros Heart obtaining it. # Island Zone: Kept safe by KingWhamon until he entrusted it to Taiki when Neptunemon tracks it down. # Magma Zone: Originally hidden as AncientVolcamon's platoon attempt to find it by using their captives to dig for it. It was only after AncientVolcamon's destruction that the Code Crown revealed itself to Xros Heart to claim. # Lake Zone: It was hidden within the statue in Persiamon's Castle. Lilithmon controlled Akari to get it, but she broke free at the last minute claiming the Lake Zone Code Crown for Team Xros Heart. # Sand Zone: It was in the possession of Deputymon who gave it, alongside four DigiMemories, to Taiki after he completed Pharoahmon's test. # Heaven Zone: Was hidden in a mysterious temple and was unearthed by Lucemon upon his coronation as President of Heaven Zone. It came into the possession of Xros Heart after Shoutmon ×5 defeated Lucemon Chaos Mode. # Forest Zone: Was in Deckerdramon's possession. When he decided to ally with Blue Flare, Deckerdramon gave the Code Crown to Kiriha. # Dust Zone: It was located inside DarkKnightmon's tower. Taiki later entrusted it to Puppetmon to take care of the Zone but Puppetmon quickly gave it back to Taiki. # Shinobi Zone: Was in Karatenmon's possession at Monitafort. Came into the possession of Xros Heart when Nene and Akari successfully made Karatenmon laugh. # Disc Zone: It was originally in Mercurymon's possession until he was defeated in battle by Kiriha & MetalGreymon. The zone, due to its age, broke apart and is presumed to be gone. # Sweets Zone: Was in Matadormon's possession before being destroyed by Shoutmon ×5. # Swords Zone: Came into possession of Xros Heart after Shoutmon x5 defeated Grademon. This was the last Code Crown to be claimed. In addition, there were the following Code Crowns: # Tactimon obtained 26 unknown Code Crowns. # Lilithmon obtained 24 unknown Code Crowns. # Blastmon obtained 22 unknown Code Crowns. Blastmon lost 21 of his Code Crowns to Xros Heart after he was defeated by Shoutmon ×5B. # Kiriha Blue Flare obtained 10 unknown Code Crowns. # Bagramon obtained 14 unknown Code Crowns under unknown means. ''Digimon Xros Wars'' (manga) # Green Zone # Snow Zone # Stadium Zone # Sweets Zone Gallery Category:Items